1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a writing implement having a grip fitted in a grasped area of a barrel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, this type of writing implement commonly has a grip, which is formed into a cylinder made of elastic resin material, fitted in a grasped area of a barrel.
In the grip simply formed into a cylinder made of elastic resin material, elasticity in a grasp is left to elasticity characteristics of the elastic resin material itself.
Therefore, to improve the grasping touch, there has been disclosed an invention in Japanese Examined Utility Model Application No. 63-60375 (See FIG. 6A). In a writing implement according to the invention, a plurality of protrusions 110 are axially formed on an inner circumferential surface of a grip 100, so that gaps 111 are formed between the grip 100 and an outer circumferential surface of a barrel 120 when the grip is fitted on the barrel 120.
Additionally, in the writing implement according to the invention, a peripheral wall of the grip 100 is elastically deformed to sink into the gaps 111.
In the writing implement according to the invention, however, the grip 100 contacts the barrel 120 only at its tip face of the protrusions 110, by which the grip 100 is weakly fitted on the barrel 120, thus leading to concern over a slip on the barrel 120 when the grip is grasped.
Therefore, to increase the fitting force of the grip 100 on the barrel 120, it may be found to be useful to decrease the inside diameter of the bore formed by the tip faces of the plurality of protrusions 110. In this instance, however, adjacent peripheral wall sections between the protrusions 110, 110 are strained as shown in FIG. 6B, by which the gaps 111 collapse and the cross section is deformed to a polygonal shape (semi-triangle in the illustration). This disables the gaps 111 for providing a comfortable grasping touch and leads to a damage on the appearance.
Furthermore, in the writing implement according to the invention, the patterned indented inner circumferential surface of the grip 100 is elastically deformed when the grip is grasped, thus causing an unstable contact condition between the deformed inner circumferential surface and the outer circumferential surface of the barrel 120, by which the grip sometimes slips on the barrel 120.
Still further, in the writing implement according to the invention, the sealed gaps 111 of the grip 100 sometimes cause a too strong repulsion due to an air in the gaps 111, which sometimes results in an uncomfortable grasping touch.